powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
T.J. Johnson
Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson was picked by Tommy Oliver to succeed him as the Red Turbo Ranger and later became the Blue Space Ranger. Biography Turbo T.J. wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a young boy, unaware that his fantasies would actually come true one day. He was first seen on a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie. Suddenly, both he and Cassie witnessed an attack by the villain Divatox, who captured the then-current Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. T.J. fought off the Piranhatrons, and freed Tommy from his prison. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including an unmorphed Power Ranger), he was hand-picked by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of himself, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, while Justin (who was with the team from the beginning of the season) stayed on as Blue Ranger. T.J. was friendly and warm hearted, as well as intelligent in his decision making. He also was a star baseball player. Although he was a capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Red Ranger. The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo Powers because Divatox had found and destroyed the Power Chamber. In Space Making his way into space to pursue Divatox along with Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6, he met Andros, the Red Space Ranger from a distant planet. Although not initially receptive of their presence, Andros would later give the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers new powers that matched his own, and T.J. would become the Blue Space Ranger and second in command of the team. He gave leadership of the team to Andros, due to himself being unfamiliar with outer space. The Rangers spent this time searching for the kidnapped Zordon and protecting Earth from Astronema. During the course of the series, T.J suffered at least two serious head injuries. The first incident was when he was attacked by Darkliptor (a being that was a merging of Ecliptor and Darkonda), which left him with temporary amnesia. The second occurred when Psycho Blue nearly killed him, placing him in the intensive care unit aboard the Astro Megaship. He would remain the Blue Space Ranger for the remainder of the series and would participate in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. T.J. later followed Andros and the other Space Rangers to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. He and the other Rangers help destroy the five Psycho Rangers for good; though it cost them the life of Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. Forever Red T.J. joined Andros in following the remnants of the Machine Empire to the moon in their plot to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. In this mission, T.J. once again donned the Red Turbo Ranger powers. He teamed up with Leo Corbett to destroy Automon. It's assumed that he got his Red Turbo Powers From Lightning Cruiser, similar to how Justin got his Powers back From Storm Blaster. It is in this appearance that his full name is finally revealed. Ranger Powers - Blue Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Astro Axe Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Astro Axe *Blue Galaxy Glider }} Gallery Image:PRT Tj.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers Turbo Image:TJBlue.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers in Space. Trivia *T.J. originally stood for Timothy Johnson http://sirstack.livejournal.com/34411.html. *It's not explained how T.J. got his Red Turbo Ranger powers prior to Forever Red, but it can be assumed that since Justin got his powers from Storm Blaster, T.J. may have gotten his from Lightning Cruiser, although this remains unconfirmed. *T.J is also the first Ranger to be bald, followed by Damon Henderson from Lost Galaxy and Joel Rawlings from Lightspeed Rescue. *He was the second to go from Red Ranger to Blue Ranger. The first Ranger with this transition is Rocky DeSantos. *Like his predecessor, Tommy, T.J was in a leadership position when two main Zords were destroyed (The Thunder Megazord and White Tiger Zord for Tommy, and the Turbo and Rescue Megazords for T.J.) and both had a tenure where their identities were compromised to civilians (although in Tommy's case, the civilians in question eventually became Rangers themselves). *T.J. being friendly and warm-hearted contrasted with his Carranger counterpart, Kyousuke Jinnai, who was a selfish jerk, and his Megaranger counterpart, Shun Namiki, who was a loner. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers: Turbo, Space, and Lost Galaxy, T.J. was voiced by Yuji Kishi who played Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer, his Sentai counterpart. *He is the last Red Ranger to never have any form of power up, specifically the Battlizer Armor. See also *Kyousuke Jinnai - T.J.'s Sentai counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Shun Namiki - his Sentai counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Tommy Oliver - The ranger he replaced as Red ranger. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Team leader Category:Second-in-command Category:Replacement Ranger Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Male Rangers